Paper children
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Oneshot. Christmas time finds Ichigo and Grimmjow ignoring the world outside their cocoon of each other.


Paper children

**Summary**: Christmas time finds Ichigo and Grimmjow ignoring the world outside their cocoon of each other.

**Couple/Pairing**: Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Warning**: Cussing/language, Hybrids, Smut, Male/Male loving, fluffiness. Basically pure smut story.

Request for CupcakeLover243, hope you like it! Don't mind the title, I wasn't able to think of a proper title and put the first thing that came to mind.

Paper Children.

The coolness of winter was crisp to the lungs as Ichigo walked around the city at night fall. It was just a few hours before Christmas and another special date on the same day. His orange ears flickered in the cool wind and he vaguely wondered why he didn't bother with grabbing a hat to keep them warm. Behind him his tail flickered as he moved down the sidewalk towards his apartment. He kept his hands deeply hidden inside his coat pockets to keep the chill away from them.

As he arrived to his complex, it started to lightly snow. The orange haired cat smiled softly as the snow reminded him of when he met his lover all those years ago. He stopped to stare at the falling, white flakes of ice that came from the blackened sky. Ichigo often found himself doing this in winter, around the same time as the current moment, staring at the sky and watching the snow. It was clamming and some how soothed away all the stress of the Christmas rush.

"Ichigo!" a voice came from in front of the red head cat. Ichigo looked down from the sky to see a shock of blue hair and ears that associated with one person he knew.

"Grimm" he said and waited for the lion to come up to him.

"Whatcha doing' out here? It's fuckin' cold" the irritated lion said to the cat. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned to the door of the complex and opened it.

"Lost in thought" he threw over his shoulder when they got inside. The both shivered once they got inside from the sudden change from cold to hot and started to shrug off their over coats.

"Lost in thought my ass" Grimmjow said snarkly, which made Ichigo laugh. His orange tail flickered over to Grimmjow's long, flare ended, blue one and tangle itself around it.

"I was" Ichigo said before shaking his head at the sour look Grimmjow had and knew that it was simply from the fact that he was cold and Grimmjow hated being cold.

"Let get upstairs, I'll make you some hot tea to kill the cold" he told the lion and earned a deep hum. It was quiet the rest of the way as the two felines made their way to their apartment.

Not thirty minutes later, Ichigo and Grimmjow found themselves warming up to some camomile tea on their sofa that was in front of a small television set, which was playing reruns of some 90's sitcom. The two weren't really paying attention to it as they laid against one another, soft purrs could be heard at the cutoffs between the random scenes of dry humor and cliché drama.

They didn't say anything, they didn't need to as they were so in-tune with each other's lives that they knew what the other were doing that and what there were doing next week. Instead they simply relished in the presence of the other and tangled their tails together as they stared blankly at the screen.

Grimmjow broke the blankness between them with pulling Ichigo's chin up and planting a light yet passionate kiss on his soft lips. The red head pushed back into the kiss and mewled lightly while his ears flattened against his skull in pleasure from the familiar kiss that he was practically addicted to. They broke for air and slowly separated from each other, the feeling of their mingling breaths was tingling their stimulated lips.

A press of a button to turn off the tv and a pull from the couch lead the two felines to their bedroom and, more specifically, their bed. Rough hands and curling fingers, with delicate claws, pulled articles of clothing from both bodies as the opposite owners stole them and revealed the heated skin beneath. The claws teased the heated flesh with light caresses and made erotic designs of red and white from swollen skin and precious blood.

Neither feline cared if the marks showed, they just cared that it showed possession of the one they were inflicted upon. Grimmjow pulled the smaller feline closer and kissed him again as they tumbled onto the bed, the larger landing on his back as to not crush the smaller. They battled with slick tongues and hard fangs that easily sliced the delicate, pink muscles and poured the coppery tasting liquid into the two felines' mouths. The taste drove them to a primal, instinctual frenzy, one that simply stated that they needed to rut against each other and mate like wild savages, fucking each other raw.

No words were heard, only growling, hisses, purrs, deep chested rumbling that would unmistakably be the start of a roar. Grimmjow flipped their position so Ichigo's was on his back as he attacked the orange cat's neck, biting him hard enough in the junction between his neck and should that he bled. A loud pleasured mewl came from Grimmjow's victim as the lion flickered his tail in joy to the taste of his chosen mate.

Ichigo arched his back and rubbed his chest against the lion as jolts of pleasure shimmied down his spine. His amber irises dilated and darkened from the animal that was taken over him when he drowned himself in the sea of ecstasy as Grimmjow let go and flipped him onto his stomach. The larger feline growled in his chest as he topped Ichigo and interlaced their fingers, entering the cat with no hesitation or resistance from his logical human side.

Ichigo's ears flattened against his head as he felt Grimmjow enter him, filling him with his large, spiked penis. He hissed lightly against the first few thrusts, but arched up to met them after the initial pain dispersed into pleasure. Grimmjow didn't stop his thrusting or the animalistic noises that spilled from his throat and chest as he claimed Ichigo farther. Ichigo felt Grimmjow push him into the bed with each thrust and would of thought of the fact that Grimmjow was literally fucking him into the mattress, but he was too far gone as he clawed at the sheets and bit the pillow when his jaw slammed down on it uncontrolably.

He whined as the heat that had been pooling his stomach for the last few hours it seemed, though it could have been minutes yet he was unsure, finally hit its limit and toppled over the edge. He cried out with a loud yowlish roar as his orgasm took over and spasmed through his body. Grimmjow growled at the random tightening around him as his thrusting continued before he roared out with completion as Ichigo's channel milked him of his pearly semen.

The felines fell to their sides as their flushed bodies became lax from their afterglow. Sweat slid down curves and chiseled muscles as they cooled the bodies. Pants and shortened breathing was heard through the bedroom as the two felines tried to calm their hearts down enough to regulate their breathing. Grimmjow had his arms wrapped around Ichigo and didn't loosen them when he floated out of his pleasured haze and stared at the sweaty, orange locks. He nuzzled the ears that hid in the mesh of orange and purred as Ichigo pushed against him.

He smirked and nipped one of the ears playfully, his tail flickering behind him against the bed as he rolled over on the queen sized bed to have Ichigo on him before he pushed the cat up so he could ride him as his erection returned. Ichigo gasped as the once limp muscle graded inside him.

"Y-your damn s-stamina*" he said as his body reacted to the feeling. Grimmjow just chuckled as he bucked upwards, earning a startled gasp and choked whine from Ichigo. The cat began to lift himself up and slamming down on that spiked organ as the animal took over once more.

_**~0~**_

Late morning on Christmas, Grimmjow woke to a blinding light in his eyes. He growled and glared at the light with slitted pupils of cyan before reaching out and closing the blinds that had showed the darkness of night the last time he had looked out it. He curled up against the still sleeping Ichigo and purred as his tail tangled itself with the cat's own, arms wrapping around the slender body that held his scent and mixed with its natural toxin.

It maybe Christmas, but that didn't mean that he was going to meet the fucking light that came with it. Besides, he had the present he wanted right in his arms, unwrapped and just as sweet as any candy that could be found at this time of year. Grimmjow ignored the noises from the neighbors and went back to sleep with his mate, enjoying the Christmas morning in their bed, warm and sated.

_**~0~**_

**Me**: I fucking suck at endings. Well I am gla you stuck with me on this and I hope it was up to your standards CupcakeLover243. I'll check you guys later!

* Random fact: Lions can mate up to fifty times a day during mating season. I wanted to manipulate this into the story and simply gave Grimmy extra stamina.


End file.
